Five nights at Freddy's: Misconception
by truittc20
Summary: Tyler inherits the job of watching animatronics at nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria from his father who owns the company. Tyler invites friends to help him with the job for the first night but things go wrong quickly. Tyler is forced to not only save himself but his other friends. Tyler tries his best but is forced to face confusion with no help. What is wrong with this place?
1. The New Job

This first chapter is more of an introduction but please bear (fnaf pun... XD) with me. I hope you enjoy this and feel free to review this or follow/favorite! I just want to thank Laugh Until You Obitine for the help! Enjoy!

Tyler could not stop thinking about what his dad had said. It is amazing how the seemingly important information never struck Tyler as important. Tyler's dad was giving his son tips for his new job. This new job happened to be his father's last job. His father owned a Pizzeria for kids with animatronic animals that sang. During the daytime, the Pizzeria was exploding with laughter and joy. There was singing and fun. The Pizzeria was only known for the animatronics so they were supposed to be a big deal. Tyler's dad watches the animatronics at nighttime from 12 am to 6 am every day. Tyler's dad had decided that it was time for him to relax and be awake during the day. Tyler was now presented with the wonderful new job.

Tyler's first impression of this job was that it was going to be boring. Tyler's dad managed to do it daily but that did not mean it would become less boring. Tyler did manage to pay attention to one thing his dad said.

"The job should be straightforward but… make sure to keep on task. I will not lie, the animatronics move and they seem to want to hurt humans but only during the nighttime. Don't get scared or anything but make sure to pay attention."

This information of course seemed stupid. Why Tyler's father would lie to his son was beyond Tyler but the impossibility of machines that played with children also hurting them struck him as stupid.

Regardless of Tyler's views, he had to work at his father's "company" anyway. Tyler thought about what his father had said and decided to invite friends to help him or just be there to talk. Tyler had missed his friends a lot so he decided that this might be a good time to catch up with them. There was also another reason that he invited friends though. Tyler was starting to think more and more about what his father had said about the animatronics being a threat. Surely, they were not and his friends would convince him that everything was fine and that, the job was nothing but boring.

Tyler arrived at his new job at 11 am. Tyler was never the type of person to be early but he just wanted to make sure he felt relaxed before everyone else got here. He entered an office that seemed to be almost in the middle of the building. The room had 2 large open doors on both sides exposing the darkness of the hallways. The room was bland and distasteful. He found a tablet waiting for him on a desk. In the center of the room Tyler found a supply closet, two hallways, a kitchen, a stage, where the animatronics were, a restroom, and a backstage. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and the animatronics weren't moving. The hallways seemed to be dark with little light. While looking through he found spare animatronic parts, tables filled with birthday hats, and signs about the animatronics.

Tyler soon started thinking out loud on how this place could hold danger despite an utter creepiness at nighttime. "Am I really that insane? The machines won't move. I invited my friends here for nothing but at least I will have company. Maybe the night won't at least suck."

As Tyler was talking to himself three people walked in. Tyler did notice and was caught by surprise when he heard a girl named Ashley says, "What about the machines moving? If they do move you get to die first, okay? We are not bait!"

Joseph and Courtney who had walked in with Ashley laughed casually. Despite Tyler being embarrassed he was glad they were here. No one seemed to care about what Tyler had said about the animatronics moving so he calmed down. Tyler and his three companions then started to talk about the job lightly. They wanted to know the history of the place and all the tiny details. The only thing is Tyler didn't know too much about the Pizzeria.

Tyler could have been happier with the group of people chosen to help but Tyler accepted it. Tyler asked most of his friends to join him but most thought of the idea of them being awake so late at night was ridiculous. Tyler had to agree with this but he seemed to have no choice in the matter. Tyler was still in school and his father had told him to find a balance between fun time (school) and work. This idea was ridiculous but no choice was given to Tyler.

Joseph, Mark, Ashley and Courtney were the only ones that volunteered to come to meet Tyler. Joseph was Tyler's best friend who managed to be nice and caring. Joseph could get off task at times but Joseph was Tyler's main supporter. When they were little Tyler and Joseph grew inseparable. Ashley was someone who didn't really know Tyler. Rumor around the school had said that Ashley liked Tyler. Ashley and Tyler were not the best of friends but Ashley had decided that could change in just six hours. Ashley had seen Tyler in science and decided it would be nice to know Tyler. Ashley was also the one who made Courtney come. No choice was given to Courtney. All Tyler really knew about Courtney was that she liked to follow people and she was a good friend with Ashley. Courtney had no desire to befriend Tyler.

After Tyler had explained the main dynamics of the job it was almost 12. Everyone else pulled up chairs and they all sat around the tablet with Ashley and Tyler in the middle surrounded by Joseph on Tyler's left and Courtney on Ashley's right side. Everyone was ready to go for what would seem to be hours of watching a still building with casual conversation.

"And so the job begins! This should be fun right? The job itself might be boring but we can find something to do, right?" said Joseph happily. Tyler appreciated the enthusiasm but it was clearly not real enthusiasm.

As it turned to midnight despite his suspicions going down, Tyler went to look first at the three animatronics on the stage. There was a bunny, a chicken, and a bear. They all looked very robotic. The bunny held a red guitar. The chicken had a white bib reading let's eat. The bear was holding a microphone. Nothing stood out looking at the animatronics closer. After watching the animatronics for 20 minutes the attention spans of the kids had already died down.

"Never have I been so thrilled! Are we seriously going to be doing this for the whole night? I can't believe you guys dragged me into this. What a waste of my precious godforsaken time."

Courtney apparently liked to rant because she was doing it now. "If you want to leave Courtney, feel free to go! I am not stooping you and maybe one of the animals will get you… So stupid but better me be wrong then right." Tyler thought sarcastically and angrily. Tyler should have gotten more sleep. He might not have been so mad at Courtney but she deserved it.

While Courtney continued her rant Tyler noticed something. It was something everyone should have seen if people were still watching the screen instead of Courtney. Courtney needed attention and people were giving it to her.

All the animatronics were gone. In a panic Tyler screamed, "Close the doors right now Joseph and Courtney!"

"Why? So we don't die by moving animatronics!" Courtney responded sarcastically.

Ignoring Courtney still taking Tyler screamed, "NOW!"

Regardless of what Courtney and Joseph were thinking they closed the doors by simple pressing a button. After this had been done Courtney stared at Tyler questionably.

After about 10 seconds everyone decided to freeze. They had good reason to freeze too. On the right door, banging was heard. Tyler hesitantly checked the right hallway to discover to his demise the chicken animatronic banging on the door. Everyone else saw this and remained frozen. The chicken was starring menacingly into the camera. The chicken's bib seemed a lot more scary and less kid friendly now. Up closer, Tyler also observed soulless eyes that scared Tyler. Tyler and everyone else remained frozen but save being protected by the doors.

After about a minute a door was opened loudly. Tyler suddenly coming to his senses realized that was the entrance door being opened. Only a person would be coming from outside. In desperation of being saved, Tyler forgot about his fear and checked the left hallway camera. Standing in the doorway was Mark, Another person from school.

Before Mark could move Tyler opened the left door and ran out into the hallway before anyone could stop him. Tyler did not particularly like Mark but Mark was staying for the fun now. Mark would have to help them whether he liked it or not regardless of why he was even here.

Earlier Tyler had been thinking of how long he was going to be the night guard. He might not be the night guard for long after all.

Thanks for reading! I am hoping to post soon so follow or favorite to stay with the story!


	2. No Going Back

Hey Guys! I'm back! Anyway, feel free to give a review because I will be accepting advice on the story and I may even change the plot. The story should be updated frequently so feel free to follow the story to get new chapters soon. Hope you guys like this! Also, this chapter should be a little less boring. Action time. Don't chicken (FNAF PUN… XD) out.

Without thinking, Tyler dashed out into the hallway to get Mark. When the door to the office opened and Tyler came out running Mark stood still questioning the look of concern on Tyler's face. Tyler grabbed on to Mark and started to drag Mark into the office. Mark started to protest but he soon stopped.

While Mark was being dragged, he noticed a fox animatronic sprinting terribly fast down the hallway towards them. Mark then jolted out of Tyler's grasp to run faster to the office door. Tyler chased after Mark and they soon both entered the office. Joseph immediately closed the door when they entered.

"Tyler I swear…. What have you gotten me into? I was walking in casually and all the sudden you grab me and push me into the office. Also, what the heck did you do to piss off robots? Why was there a fox like machine chasing us? What have you gotten us into Tyler?" Mark said angrily.

It took Tyler a little time to answer because he was surprised that Mark had just yelled at him for saving his life. Mark was naturally mean to Tyler but this was not the correct time. In fact, Tyler had not even invited Mark to come help. Tyler and everyone else in the room was also taken aback that Mark had seen a fox sprinting towards them.

"Well Mark, I did not invite you here so I have done nothing to hurt you. Also, you showed up late! Before you retort with your usual comebacks, can you verify you saw a fox? Are you sure it wasn't a bear?" Tyler responded madly but confused.

Tyler was mainly a nice person but the new stress of death or whatever the animatronics would do to the kids seemed to make Tyler's mood just a little worse. Tyler was not going to put up with Mark yelling at everyone right now.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tyler but that was definitely a fox sprinting down the hallway. It looks like a came from a room that the camera calls Pirate's Cove. The fox is now starring directly at the camera Most of its body is hidden by a curtain that seems to be covering another stage." Ashley said calmly.

Tyler went to Ashley and grabbed the tablet out of her hand and saw the room he had managed to miss. Sure enough an outline of an animatronic fox was starring at the camera. Tyler did not give the fox much thought because something else caught his attention. Tyler had also missed something on the camera. On the top right corner of the camera there was a display that said the building had 90% power remaining. Is there a reason that the place has limited power? The animatronics were bad enough but now they had to be strategic and have the doors open at certain times? Would they really have to be exposed at times?

Tyler looked around wondering what was taking up power currently. Something must have been taking up the power since they were already at 90%. They couldn't turn off the lights because there wasn't a switch. This room was also the only one lit anyway. Tyler looked around and focused on the doors. The button that closed the door was lit so it had to be using electricity to close the door. Before Tyler knew it he went to the right side of the room and he opened the right door.

"Tyler! What are you doing? We are going to die if you just let them in! I knew you were a lost cause but suicide? Someone go close that door right now!" Yelled Courtney.

Tyler ignored Courtney knowing she was just ignorant but Tyler stopped ignoring her when she screamed a sound that pierced the air. Looking behind him Tyler realized he hadn't even checked the right hallway to see if anyone was there. The chicken animatronic had now entered the room. The chicken animatronic was starring menacingly at Joseph on the other side of the room. Tyler watched as Joseph slowly shriveled up into a very tense stance. Everyone huddled against the wall trying to get as far away as possible from the chicken.

"O-one at a time children" the chicken said slowly. Everyone starred at the chicken until what it had said became obvious. It was going to take one of them at a time. Joseph just grasping the information opened the left door and sprinted outside. The kids starred in horror that Joseph had gone outside but surely it was necessary since the chicken was starring at him.

Once Joseph had started out of the door the chicken started to move again. Everyone watched in pure horror while pressing themselves harder against the walls hoping they were not the one to die at the moment. The chicken avoided Tyler, Mark, Courtney, and Ashley and walked straight to the left door. The chicken hit the button to close the left door and simply walked out the right door.

Mark had managed to regain himself and spoke after a few seconds, "Why didn't it kill any of us? I am thankful on all accounts but it said it would kill one of us so why did it kill none of us?" It took Mark a second or two to realize what everyone else had already realized. The chicken was trapping Joseph outside in the darkness of the rest of the building.

Tyler who was still holding the tablet quickly checked the right and left hallway and to everyone else surprise he then opened the left door. Even though Courtney did not yet understand why the doors should be open, as much as possible she said nothing due to fear of what might happen if she even moved. Tyler then started looking to find Joseph and the chicken.

Ashley went to Tyler knowing that Tyler must be hurt since Joseph was gone. Tyler seemed too calm. He must be in a denial of some sort Ashley thought. Ashley slowly wrapped her arm around Tyler. Ashley began to watch the tablet with hiTyler. Mark and Courtney joined Ashley and Tyler just when Tyler had found Joseph and the chicken. Joseph ran into Pirate's Cove but suddenly the chicken stopped. Despite the fact that the chicken had stopped Joseph continued running directly into the curtains in Pirate's Cove. Foxy was still in the curtains. Oh dear god Tyler thought. All movement stopped behind the curtains as the chicken walked in and simply starred at the camera with a weird animatronic smile.

Tyler was bitten with remorse and sadness, as he already knew there was nothing he could do to help Joseph. The evil of this was just too terrible. Ashley pressed herself harder against Tyler as a tear went down his face. Tyler stood up getting out of Ashley's grasp and talked to the remaining three people.

"I… I forgot to check the cameras but we have to conserve power because we have a limited amount. We should um… work together and then we can make it through tonight. Joseph…. " Tyler said quietly sobbing. "Joseph… is gone for now. In the morning maybe we can go see if he is okay."

Everyone starred at Tyler as he then started to check the cameras to make sure they were save. "WE NEED TO CONSERVE POWER? You think that your daddy's electricity bill is more important than our lives?! And by the way, Joseph is gone and you are the only one to blame! You have dangered us all and we are all going to die!"

Tyler could not take it anymore. The pressure was too much. His emotions all swelled over him and he had no more control over himself. He slid down onto the ground crying from Mark's words knowing that Joseph was not coming back and they probably would all die. He continued crying and he then hit the floor with nothing to stop him. Ashley Mark, and Courtney just watched Tyler as he fell knowing that they would not survive. The clock finally stroked 1 am.

Four of them made it through an hour! Yay! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and feel free to comment on what you want next! Thank you everyone! –truittc20


End file.
